runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Rex
From good to bad. Dylan Rex was a suceeding world famous scientist. He had his own company, Rexcorp in a small building near Falador. Dylan Rex helped solve many problems of the world, including hunger in certain countries by creating drones that could create food, enforce better lawenforcement around the world by using drones, efficient weapons and robots, things of that nature. Dylan Rex had a promising assistant, Mason Ward. Mason told Dylan about his college friend, Ace Drechsel. The two met up and they soon talked in science, and barely any one could understand them. Ace worked for Rexcorp for a bit and gave the company a major boost, by creating a good renewable power source. A secret military company saw this and hired Rexcorp to help them create a super army. Dylan, Ace, and Mason worked hard on the formulas for super soldiers and their weapons. Mason left as things were becoming too complicated for him and resumed his job as a nurse. Meanwhile, Ace specifically got sent to the military to perfect the serum Dylan made. Angry, Dylan consumed a pre super soldier serum. The effects didn't appear quickly and Dylan thrashed his lab in anger, and he was then knocked out of exhaustion. Dylan awoke and he felt extremely energized. Dylan found himself with new strength, speed, senses, that surpassed any olympic athlete. Dylan's knowledge was also vastly increased, and Dylan soon went mad due to his knowledge going over board. Dylan isolated himself from his co workers and Rexcorp had almost been closed down, his 18 year old son was even going to be sent to a foster home! Dylan finally came back to his senses.... or did he? Dylan over thought Ace's and Mason's abandonment and soon decided he would get revenge for their deeds. Dylan created a toxic chemical that would kill any human in just seconds, luckily Mason arrived just in time and managed to switch the toxic chemical with a power chemical. Mason managed to knock out Dylan with some knock out gas and left to pursue Falador. History Chapter 1: 'In chapter 1, he mainly went after Mason. He stalked Mason for a bit and found him talking to Viola, and synthetic telekinetic. Dylan approached the Alfredson home and went to terrorize it but with the combined help of Viola and Mason they subdued Dylan. Dylan sought revenge of course and a week or two later went to kill Mason with the help of Knox Hector and a man with sonic scream ability. The three met an unlikely man... Sylar. Sylar managed to subdue all three men and killed the man with the sonic scream ability, Dylan seemingly also saved Skull from Sylars grasp. After this Dylan decided to wait... Dylan then approached a deal that would get him his own building in the city of Varrock, it had almost been completed it just needed Dylan's comfirm. Dylan indeed comfirmed this and went on to work on deadly weapons. '''Chapter 2: '''Dylan would pursue a team of super villains to take down Sylar and any opponent in his path, as his weapons weren't ready.... yet. Dylan went on to get the help of shark man or Luther Williams. In this Skull appeared and tried to interfere. As the two approached Skull Lewis went on to help Skull. Dylan fought Lewis and managed to get the upper hand, using duel pistols and his fighting abilities. As Dylan went on to finish the kill, Lewis managed to fire his cannon which made Dylan's clothes disapeare. Dylan quickly grabbed his gaunlet and teared it off and molded it in to under wear and flee'd the scene. Rexcorp finally opened, days after his embarresment, and Dylan hired a speedster, a earth manipulation, and a hair manipulator to help him take down foes. They went after Mason, Mason fought them off but decided to flee. Days later Dylan finished his secret weapons. In revenge Mason got the help of Skull, Derek, and Ace to infiltrate the new Rexcorp. Dylan was ready, with a mechanized mech he fought them off, overpowering them and Ace had to hold him for several minutes. Dylan managed to reach the rooftop but was thrown off 95 stories high.... '''Chapter 3: '''Dylan held a press conference at Rexcorp. A "reporter" or Erik asked too many questions and Dylan sent the Iron Hornet to scare off the news and shoot him, so that it would appear that The Iron Hornet isn't working for Dylan. Weeks later, he sent out his mech to wreck havoc in Varrock, it destroyed a couple city blocks until it was jumped by Pumpkin Kid, Ace, lewis, and Abraham. It self destructed and Dylan angrily set out to create another suit of armor. After deciding that his powers weren't enough, he decided to get a psychic ability, telepathy... he injected himself with a power serum and has been practicing ever since. '''Chapter 4: '''Dylan recruits several more villains to his needs and continues making dangerous world threatening plans. He attempted to capture several superhumans and failed. He was scolded at by his superior, which was a mysterious figure in the dark. Who this figure is, is uknown. '''Chapter 5: '''Dylan's plan to conquer the Earth once and for all issued out. Dylan sent hundreds of his dangerous units to raid cities in Gielnor. His Conquest has been slowed down, but he continues to go on, taking down those in his path. Dylan had a head on encounter with Skull, when she went into Rexcorp. Dylan wounded her severely, and had her put in organ transfusion. Dylan continue to sent out attacks around Gielnor, damaging major cities, but once he unleashed his full scale attack on Varrock, the city took most of the damage. Dylan fought the Infinity Heroes all by himself, managing to even hurt Haliopt, but in the end his armor was totaled, and he managed to flee in a hidden Rexcorp truck full of supplies. '''Chapter 5P2: '''Dylan is travelling around, keeping a low profile. '''Chapter 6: '''Dylan sticks to moving around a lot, and not staying in one place. However, he has attained a little hide out, and plans to start getting resources so he can strike again. Powers Super Soldier Physiology '''Enhanced Strength: '''Allows his to lift up to 5 tons. This enables him to break chains easily, bolas that are wrapped around him, and even lift up automobiles with ease. He can punch through steel and bend metal bars with his bare hands. This allows him to over power normal humans, and even peak humans, and low leveled superhumans. His strength allowed him to punch Haliopt through a reinforced concrete wall. He has easily overpowered Harrison, who has peak abilities. '''Enhanced Speed: '''He may run up to 50 mph. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''He sees faster than bullets, allowing him to dodge them with ease. '''Super Agility: '''He can clear obsticles well. He has shown elegant grace while in combat, utilizing his agility to dodge strikes or projectiles. '''Super Durability: '''He can survive falls and strikes a human wouldn't be able to or would be left in critical condition. He has been shot and it had slown him down just a bit. His durability makes 9mm barely enter his skin when he is hit, to Dylan it feel like getting shot with a paintball gun, really painful but it goes away. '''Super Senses: '''His sight and sense of smell allow him to smell and see far better than any human. '''Enhanced Combat: '''Because his strikes are more effective, it is easier to take down an opponent. It seems that Dylan's version of the super soldier serum focuses more on strength and durability. He received another synthetic power, telepathy. Telepathy ' A't the moment, Dylan can only get in to weak peoples minds easily, and telepathic prediction, now he can bind people(normal humans, unless they have super strength.) Recently he has been shown to give bad headaches to employees, and most likely practices his telepathy daily. Over the past years, his telepathy has grown extremely stronger, and tends to rely on it more now than his physical abilities. Exo Skeletons 'Super Human Hunter Mark I The superhuman hunter mark I is an advanced exo skeleton that was thought of by Dylan pre chapter 1. After much much design and the work it was fully developed in late chapter 3. It is primarily colored black and silver, the visor being silver and circular power source on chest being silver. It can sprout silver colored energy wings, that are very durable, capable of phasing through objects and the edges could slice through many things. *'Enhanced Strength: '''The suit enables the wearer to lift up to 130 tons. *'Enhanced Speed: Even on foot, it allows the wearer to run up to 110 mph. *'Enhanced Durability: '''The suit is composed out of a super alloy, titanium A(phitanium and titanium alloy), making it highly resistant to superhuman blows, and heat, its an excellent material for repelling energy weapons. *'Enhanced Senses: 'He can track smells or noises, as well as zoom in to a atomic level with his eyesight. *'Enhanced Reflexes: 'He can react easily to users of high speed, catch bullets, etc. *'Power Immunity: 'the suit cannot be effected by abilities. *'Power Negation: '''A radius thats the size of 2 city blocks, the effects last up to 5 minutes. It carries several weapons '''Super Lasers Light-medium-heavy Rockets and Explosives The suit was later improved, as Dylan had aquired Ace's suits, and was able to incorperate Ace's tech into the suit of armor. *'Enhanced Strength: '''It uses the Mark 5 strength, well a small portion of it. It allows him to lift up 140 tons, 10 tons greater than before. He was able to hold his own against Haliopt and Ace who posses vast physical strength. *'Enhanced Speed: The suit uses the Mark 6, blitzer speed. It allows the user to run up to 250 mph, thats if he is running in a straight line. But if he is doing what is called blitzing(lots of zig zaggy movement to tag opponents), he can do this at a speed of 130mph. *'Enhanced Durability: '''It combined the Mark 5's durability, and Mark 7. Its insides are made out of a super absorbant grey gel, above that, a black nano kevlar suit, above that heat and and cold distributors, and above that flexbile titanium plates. But above that is Titanium A armor, and graphene lamination. It with held attacks from all the Infinity Heroes with little to no damage. *'Enhanced Reflexes: 'The suit of armor allows Dylan to dodge hits from super fast opponents, and even catch bullets. *'Enhanced Senses: 'The suit allows Dylan to see and hear better than normally. *'Enhanced Agility: 'The suit has a lot of mobility and allows Dylan to pull off more acrobatic like moves. Equipment: *'Power Immunity Lamination: 'The suit is covered entirely with the chemical, from inside to outside. *'Power Immunity Serum: 'The suit contains two small serums that can inject Dylan with power immunity so that he isn't effected by telepathic attacks. *'Repulsor Beams *'Super Repulsor Beams' *'Light-Medium-Heavy missiles' *'Extremely precice targetting System.' *'Powerful Taser Bolts: '''Dylan can choose its levels,so it could knock out a human, or someone like the Hulk. *'Other Advanced Software': Such as X-ray vision, getting vitals, wind speed, patterns, etc. *'Turrets''' *'Thrusters: '''Allows for speeds up to mach 11. The armor was eventually totalled by the combined force of the Infinity Heroes team, it resides somewhere in Drech Resources. Mechs or Exo skeleton suits. Mech Suit 1: It has a greyish blue tint, huge and bulky, three large toes. Arms and legs are pretty thick but mobile. At the upper center it has a one sided window(he can see you but you can't see him). '''Suits abilities' Super Durability: 'His armor is composed of strong metals and other materials, which builds up the suits weight. This suit can easily withstand hits from a heavy hitter. '''Super Strength: '''It allows him to lift up to 200 tons. '''Super SPeed: '''Despite its weight and size Dylan can move at least 80 mph in the suit and often leaves the ground shaking due to its weight. '''Suit Adaptation: '''It allows him to survive in space or any habitat. '''Suits Weapons: ' '''Rockets and Missiles: '''The missiles are small and compact, yet yield high power. They can come out of its back, over his shoulders. '''Tracking Missiles: '''Can be found inside his bulky chest. '''Attached mini guns on arms: '''Are more powerful than standard miniguns '''Laser rifles: '''Attached below his arms, with bayonets at the end made out of energy like lightsabers. '''Defensive Weapons: Thrusters: '''Attached to his back and feet, allowing flight. It allows him to reach 300mph in seconds and can travel at mach 10. It was used against an enraged Ultranium and managed to hold out for a long time. It was almost destroyed however, it was transported to Rexcorp and fixed days later. The suit was eventually destroyed. Mech Suit 2 '''Super Durability: '''The suit is composed out of titanium A(Phitanium and titanium alloy), making it highly resistant to damage. '''Super Strength: '''He is able to lift 500 tons. '''Super Speed: '''Allows Dylan to move at 85mph. '''Suit Adaptation Super Reflexes: 'Allows him to react faster. 'Super Senses here are its following weapons and equipment Super Lasers: '''Attached to his arms and fired out of turrets. '''Light-medium-heavy rockets, most types of rockets. Power Negation Wave: 'The wearer can press a button, unleashing a wave of power negation, which negates all but omni abilities. It has a radius of a quarter of a mile. Negates powers for several hours. This suit was never deployed, and Ace has kept it under the wraps. Invetions or equipment. 'Clothing: ''' *Thats right clothing is... some of his equipment. Unlike most clothing, the clothing he wears is made out of kevlar and comftarble. In between or sandwhiched in between the kevlar are titanium A thin flexible plates. This allows him to survive high powered superhuman hits with ease(combined with his already superhuman durability), and high caliber weapons. Laser Cane * Sometimes he can be seen with a jet black cane, at the end of it there is a red gem resembling a ruby, with a click of a button Dylan can fire powerful laser blasts. *2014 Rolls-Royce Phantom: It costs 480,000 dollars... this is probrably cheap compared to the amount of money Dylan has and can probrably get a Lambo Veneno but he prefers this car. He of course augmented it for his own purposes. Its durability has been heighted by a lot, its outer shell made out of phitanium plates and covered in a thin sheet of diamond. The windshield is made out of a strong glass and covered in polymer composite, making it highly durable. It has the following weapons *'Car Interior: '''Inside are computers that can hack street lights to give Dylan the edge. There are also numerous firearms inside the car such as a MA5B assault rifle and a gold custom revolver with armor piercing rounds. **'Enhanced Power Source: 'His car requires no engine, so its filled with weapons, but in the back of the car, in front of the trunk and behind the back seats lies a red glowing power source that allows the car to drive for days without needing another change of battery. It allows the car to reach speeds up to 600 mph(it normally goes 300mph without an enhanced power source). **'Wall Riding: 'The car has a substance on the wheels that allow it to stick on most surfaces. **'Goo Gun: 'If there is any body chasing him in his car, a goo gun that looks like a turret can be ejected from the trunk. It is controlled via computer and has a precise targetting system. It can fire a black substance at the windshield, covering it and blinding the chaser, OR fire it at the ground, the target may think its oil and if experienced will try to easily get away but will be stuck to the ground. **'Small Rocket: 'This can be erected from the goo gun(2 guns in... 1) it fires a small missile at the stuck target(it has enough firepower to blow up a tank) It has numerous missiles incase the first one somehow fails. **'Laser Turrets: 'Turrets can be erected from the hood, which fire powerful lasers, they can go through several walls of titanium or steel. **'Phitanium Edged Razors: 'At the sides of the car circular razors can be popped out, this can be used to cause damage to cars trying to drift him off the road or something, they are mostly made out of a strong alloy but the edges are made out phitanium. **'Thrusters: 'Thrusters on the back of the car... allows for supersonic speeds, there are thrusters on the bottom to give it a boost or maintain it in the air for a bit. **'Power Negation Coating: 'The outershell is covered in power negation coating. It negates powers and powers effects by 50% *'Power Negation Pistol: 'A silver and red pistol that is powered up by his enhanced energy source that fires beams that negate powers. If a target is hit, they lose their powers for a couple of hours. *'Emp Device: 'He has a device that negates electricity within a 10 block radius. *'Zentoanium Sword: 'Dylan needs a fancy weapon for neutralizing enemies... here is sword made out of pure zentoanium. In the hilt lies a purple gem, if the blade is struck by an opponents power, the purple gem absorbs the powers and releases it back at the opponent, with twice the force. *'Body Armor: ''' Dylan usually wears this armor when piloting mechs for extra interior protection. The suit is made out of phitanium plates, and underneath nano kevlar. It was formerly a super soldier proto-type suit. It has a mask that covers the face, it looks like a hood when it is not on his face, so it can protect him from toxic gases. The suit itself can withstand .50 caliber weapons with ease. It stores a copy of the power negation pistol on the left leg, that can be ejected Robocop style. It has Silver highlights.' All of Dylan's gear resides in Drech resources. '''Skulls suit(scraps) PowerGrid